


The Special One

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fear, G/T, Giantess - Freeform, Giantess gives tiny oral sex, Kidnapping, Macro/Micro, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Oral Vore, POV Second Person, Predator/Prey, Reader-Insert, Size Difference, Size Kink, Tiny can be either male or female i suppose, Vore, female giant, female tiny, implied fatal vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: You're the special one, the one she really wants. She's got plans for you.
Relationships: Giantess/Reader
Kudos: 30
Collections: Anonymous





	The Special One

The waiting is torture. You watch helplessly as your friends and family are picked off one by one, giant fingers snatching them up, never to be seen again. You’ll be last, she’s already told you. You’re special, she says. She has plans for you.

You watch as the last of your kin disappears from your said, their cries of terror swallowed up by the blackness as you huddle in the corner with your knees against your chest. Your heart is pounding. _You’re next._

You feel eyes on you and you pull yourself in, hoping to form a small enough ball that you’ll just disappear from sight, but you aren’t that lucky. You hear a low, sinister chuckle from above you before two fingers grip you punishingly between them. You don’t make a sound; you’ve already made peace with your fate.

A giant face looms above you, her swollen mouth wet from the flick of her tongue across the bottom lip as she stared at you, a predatory smile turning the corners of her cheeks. She knows that she has you now, after so long a pursuit to have you. You’re finally her’s with no one to rescue you.

“Let us start with a bit of a taste, shall we?” she purrs, tilting her head back, lowering you until you’re sitting at the opening of her large maw. Your legs are straddling the corners of your mouth, your hands automatically coming out to balance yourself, a desperate instinct to keep yourself from falling inside.

You open your mouth to finally speak, to tell her that you want it over quick, that you don’t want to be a part of any of her sick and twisted game, but all that falls from your lips is a squeaks as you feel her giant tongue slither between your legs and up small cunt, starting at the base and working its way up, sliding over your tiny clit.

“Oh gods,” you breathe, shuddering as her rough tongue slide through the folds of your wetting cunt. Your head falls back against your shoulders as it comes back down, mixing the juices that are running down your thighs with her saliva. You both moan at the contact, your eyes running back into your head as the vibrations from her mouth travel directly up your heated core.

Her tongue flicks over your clit, making you fall forward, bracing yourself on her lower lip with your small hands as the tongue continues to move upwards, across the twitching muscles of your stomach. She has excellent control of her tongue, letting it swirl around your navel as it passes, before it snakes between the valley between your breasts.

You whimper, your hip beginning to gyrate against her sliding tongue as she brings it back slowly into her mouth. You can feel her chuckling, a smirk on her lips forcing your legs even further apart as she delves her tongue inside of you.

You scream, her giant tongue threatening to rip you apart, but the muscle curves inside of you, turning your screams into wild pants, your hips bucking against the giantess’ lower lip, hitting your clit with her lip for added stimulation.

She brings you to a soul crushing climax, your tiny body jerking, incomprehensible words babbling from your lips as you come down from your high. Your mind is still too fuzzy from the climax that you barely even struggle against her rearranging you so that your lower half is trapped inside her mouth.

The giantess moans when she begins to suck on your like a lollipop, making sure to gather all your juices from between your legs and inside your cunt, wanting to taste every drop of you. You shudder, your body exhausted from the biggest orgasm of your life, so you lie limply between her lips letting her lick you clean, leaving nothing but her wet and sticky saliva behind.

When she is satisfied that you have been thoroughly cleaned, sucks you all the way into her mouth with a satisfying slurp. She wets the rest of you down with her tongue, pushing you from cheek to cheek, soaking your top hair and your hair for good measure.

Your bones are like jelly as she corrals you to the back of her mouth, your eyes barely opening as you hear a slight gurgling on the other side of the dark hole that she is pushing you towards. There’s a tiny warning somewhere in the back of your brain, but your exhaustion is too strong, pulling your eyes shut just as you feel her tongue give you the final push, sending you into the abyss.


End file.
